The present invention relates to audio communication systems, and more particularly to techniques for recording audio information communicated between users in a point-to-multipoint audio communication system.
Group broadcasting or point-to-multipoint audio communication systems are commonly used to communicate audio information between users of the systems. In a point-to-multipoint audio communication system, a group of users, each equipped with a communication device, can communicate audio information with other members of the group. Audio information transmitted by a member of the group using the member's communication device is simultaneously communicated to communication devices of the other members of the group. Examples of point-to-multipoint audio communication systems include wireless systems that use walkie-talkies, CB radios, cellular telephones (e.g., Nextel phones with direct connect feature), hardwire systems, telephone systems, intercoms, or the like.
Existing point-to-multipoint audio communication systems share the disadvantage that when a member of a group transmits audio information using the member's communication device, the other members of the group have to be present to listen to the transmitted audio information at the time the member transmits the information. The audio information is lost after it has been transmitted and output via the members' communication devices. Accordingly, if a particular member of the group is unable to listen to the live audio transmission (e.g., if the particular user member's communication device is turned off), the transmitted audio information is lost and cannot be retrieved or accessed by the particular member at a later time.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide techniques that can unintrusively archive audio information communicated in a point-to-multipoint audio communication system such that a user can retrieve the archived audio information subsequent to the time of transmission of the information.